steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аметист
Аметист, ' ( ), идентификационное имя 'Аметист Сектор 5, Ячейка 8XM — одна из главных персонажей «''Вселенной Стивена». Произведённая на Земле в качестве эксперимента Родного мира в Киндергартене, Аметист также является одной из последних выживших самоцветов на Земле, присоединившихся к Кристальным самоцветам. Аметист помогала своим товарищам защищать Землю на протяжении около 5 тысячелетий, а позже также обучать Стивена Юнивёрса, сына Розы Кварц. Характер Аметист весёлая и беззаботная. Она достаточно шумная и часто смеётся, а также пытается из всего извлечь долю развлечения. Её манеры оставляют желать лучшего: она часто ковыряется в носу и чавкает. В её комнате беспорядок, который она называет своей «системой». Ей тяжело расставаться даже с ненужными вещами: стоит только посмотреть, как яро она пытается уберечь весь ненужный хлам в её комнате. Это также видно в «Maximum Capacity», где она отговаривает Грэга выбрасывать что-либо из его гаража. Она предана Стивену и часто развлекает его каким-либо образом. Она — Кристальный самоцвет, которого сложнее всего пробить на эмоции, хотя все же она часто показывает глубокое беспокойство о Стивене. Ей нравится спать и есть, так как она делает это достаточно часто и по своему желанию. Из-за её тёмного прошлого, она полна ненависти к себе и иногда даже считает, что ей не место среди Кристальных самоцветов. Она считала, что когда Стивен узнает о её прошлом, он станет думать куда хуже о ней. Так же Аметист достаточно требовательна к вниманию и к любви. Это было показано в «Maximum Capacity», когда она упрекала Грэга в том, что тот не воспринимал ее всерьёз и отнял Розу. И когда дело заходит этого, она может делать безумные вещи, такие как превращение в Розу Кварц. Аметист очень внимательна к чувствам других людей. Она пыталась успокоить Стивена в «An Indirect Kiss», когда он сильно волновался за неё. Она знала, почему Жемчуг чинила Узел связи в эпизоде «Cry for Help», и что Гранат не простит её, если они не поговорят. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, Аметист может вызывать своё оружие (кнут) из камня, возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда тело сильно повреждено, менять форму, сливаться с другими самоцветами, заключать предметы в пузыри. Также она обладает куда большей силой и выносливостью, чем люди. В сериях «Steven and the Stevens» и «We Need to Talk» было показано, что она умеет играть на барабанах. Из всех Кристальных самоцветов Аметист меньше всего полагается на собственное оружие в сражении, чаще используя свои способности рукопашного боя. В «Laser Light Cannon», она вызвалась быть брошенной в Красное око несколько раз, пытаясь разрушить его таким способом. Аметист — персонаж, чаще всего использующий свои способности превращения, что также часто использует и в битве. Она может превратиться в свое альтер-эго, используемое для реслинга, Фиолетовую пуму, а также и в другие формы, что, в основном, зависит от задания, данного ей. У Аметист улучшенное пищеварение, она может съесть что угодно: стекло, пластик, бумагу и т.д. В сериях «Onion Friend» и «Three Gems and a Baby» видно, что она любит есть использованные чайные пакетики. Тем не менее, она всё ещё может получить пищевое отравление, но не умереть от этого. В серии «Crack the Whip» показано, что Аметист – отличный сёрфер, передвигаясь на доске даже по ровной поверхности воды. Способности в рукопашном бою * 'Сокрушительное вращение:' Аметист может сворачиваться в шароподобную форму и вращаться, нападая на соперников. Эту способность она разделяет с Яшмой. * 'Клинок из волос:' Аметист может использовать свои длинные волосы для нанесения настолько большого урона сопернику, что может даже отрезать клешню монстра-самоцвета. Она также может использовать эту возможность при вращении. * 'Борьба': Аметист опытный боец. Она легко победила всех соперников в подпольных боях рестлинга. * 'Огненное дыхание:' В серии «Gem Harvest» она продемонстрировала отрыжку из небольшого фиолетового пламени. Дышать огнем также умеет Александрит. Способности, связанные с оружием * 'Владение кнутом:' Аметист хорошо владеет своим кнутом, что также очень хорошо сочетается с её большой силой. Урон от кнута может быть настолько силён, что может разрезать мусорный бак напополам. Иногда её удары настолько точны, что разрезают объекты абсолютно ровной линией. Порой она также захватывает предметы, такие как булыжники, своим кнутом, и бросает в оппонента. Иногда она может сражаться безответственно и не задумываясь над результатом: в «Monster Buddies» она использует кнут, чтобы притянуть к себе стоножку, но в итоге сбивает себя и остальных Кристальных самоцветов с ног. Аметист может использовать свой кнут, чтобы запутать или связать её цель с далекого расстояния. ** 'Волна:' Аметист может проводить по её кнуту поток энергии, дабы вызвать достаточно большой взрыв. ** 'Горящее сокрушительное вращение:' Аметист может совмещать своё вращение с горящим кнутом чтобы нападение произошло эффективнее. ** 'Двойное владение:' Аметист способна владеть двумя кнутами в бою. ** 'Кнут-лезвие:' Аметист может разрезать предметы кнутом. Слияние Кто образуется, когда она сливается с: * Жемчуг — образуется Опал. Долгое время им было трудно синхронизировать в танце из-за своих характеров и стиля танца. * Гранат — образуется Сугилит. Аметист любит это слияние, так как в нём она чувствует себя сильней. * Гранат и Жемчуг — образуется Александрит. Как и Жемчуг, Аметист считает, что сливаться в Александрит без причины является глупой затеей. * Стивен — образуется Дымчатый Кварц. У них крепкие отношения, чтобы слиться без танца. Галерея: способности NewWhip-0.png|Кнут Аметист Игольчатый кнут Аметист.png|Улучшенный кнут Волна.gif|Волна KcnxfwnnbxHjybv.gif|Клинок из волос Вращение.gif|Сокрушительное вращение Двойное-владение.gif|Двойное владение кнутом К-л.gif|Кнут-лезвие Внешний вид Аметист ниже большинства персонажей и лишь чуточку выше Стивена. Кожа Аметист сиреневого цвета, а её волосы — бледно-сиреневого, длиною до ступней. У нее пухлые губы, небольшой курносый нос и длинная чёлка, закрывающая левый глаз. Достаточно часто форма её рта напоминает кошачью. Её камень находится в центре груди. Дебют Первоначально у Аметист была тёмно-серая туника, немного отдававшая фиолетовым, правый рукав которой спадал с плеча. Также она носила тёмные леггинсы, порванные на коленях, и белые ботильоны. Текущий вид Сейчас Аметист носит белую тунику с порванным подолом, черные леггинсы с серо-пурпурными звёздами на коленях и серо-пурпурными ботильонами. Дизайн Экипировка Регенерации Трансформации Деформации Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью= |-|В Киндергартене= |-|В главной диспетчерской Киндергартена= |-|В комнате Аметист= |-|В пустыне= |-|У зелёного огня на рассвете= |-|Около красного ока= |-|У Жеоды= |-|На древнем колонизаторском корабле самоцветов= |-|Телепортация к полю сражений самоцветов= Отношения Стивен Аметист проводит много времени со Стивеном, часто ест вместе с ним и иногда немного раздражает его. Аметист и Стивен очень схожи по характеру, в результате очень хорошо ладят. Их отношения больше похожи на отношения брата и сестры: в «An Indirect Kiss» Аметист дразнила Стивена из-за того, что он заботится о ней и со слезами на глазах волновался, когда она могла упасть с обрыва. Стивен считает, что Аметист может отчасти винить его в смерти Розы. В «Reformed» Аметист показывает, что она хочет произвести впечатление на Стивена. Когда Стивен задавал ей вопросы для теста личности, она лгала, спрашивала Стивена, какой правильный ответ и избегала ответа. Также она спешила со своей регенерацией, чтобы Стивен её не ждал. Однако после событий в «Reformed» Аметист стала более открытой в обсуждении своих чувств. Из-за проигрыша Яшме Аметист какое-то время отталкивала от себя Стивена и даже устроила с ним поединок, который окончился ничьёй («Steven vs. Amethyst»). Только в Киндергартене Бета Аметист выслушала Стивена и решилась довериться ему. Их примирение закончилось слиянием в Дымчатый Кварц. Гранат Несмотря на то, что Аметист не любит, когда ей указывают, она уважает лидерские способности Гранат и подчиняется ей. Как и остальные Кристальные самоцветы, она знает о том, что Гранат — слияние, и после того, как Стивен рассказал о том, что он также узнал это, она воскликнула: «Ты встретил Рубин и Сапфир?». В эпизоде «Cry for Help» Аметист показала, что ей не терпится слиться с Гранат, так как она чувствует себя сильнее в слиянии с ней. Жемчуг У Аметист и Жемчуг достаточно напряжённые отношения, вероятно, из-за их контрастирующих личностей. Аметист часто пытается разозлить Жемчуг, в то время как Жемчуг пытается поучать её. Тем не менее, они очень ценят друг друга как друзей и сокомандников. Аметист думала, что Жемчуг считает её «ошибкой» из-за её происхождения. Сама же Жемчуг утверждала: «Ты была единственным хорошим существом, которое вышло из этого беспорядка. Я всегда считала, что ты была горда этим''». В «Cry for Help» Жемчуг и Гранат слились в Сардоникс, вместо Сугилит, из-за чего Аметист ревновала. Когда она узнала, что Жемчуг чинила Узел связи, чтобы чаще сливаться с Гранат, она не была зла на Жемчуг и понимала её. Когда об этом узнала и Гранат, Аметист защищала Жемчуг. В эпизоде «Keystone Motel», когда Стивен, Гранат и Грэг вернулись из поездки, нам показали, как Аметист утешала Жемчуг. В эпизоде «Friend Ship» Аметист была рада тому, что Гранат и Жемчуг наконец помирились. После этих событий больше не показывали больших ссор между Аметист и Жемчуг, похоже, что они стали ближе друг к другу. В эпизоде «Back to the Barn» Аметист искренне переживала и болела за Жемчуг во время битвы последней с роботами Перидот. В «Last One Out of Beach City» она помогает Жемчуг пойти на контакт с таинственной незнакомой, так похожей на Розу Кварц. В некоторых сериях показано, что Аметист знала о чувствах подруги к матери Стивена. Согласно «Гиду по Кристальным самоцветам» Опал — это сбалансированное сочетание характеров Аметист и Жемчуг. Стремление Аметист жить сейчас и способности Жемчуг к раздумьям создают слияние настолько спокойное, что Опал становится забывчивой. Однако этот баланс трудно удержать. Если Жемчуг и Аметист хотя бы ненадолго отвлекутся, то слияние распадётся. В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» Жемчуг и Аметист без труда смогли сформировать Опал, это говорит о большом прогрессе в их отношениях с начала сериала. Роза Кварц Видимо, Аметист и Роза были хорошими друзьями, так как Аметист описывала её как «ту, кто всегда была рядом со мной». Их отношения, судя по словам самой Аметист, имели сходство с типом «''мать – ребёнок''». Аметист была обижена, когда Роза стала проводить больше времени с Грэгом и реже уделять время ей, а позже потеряла физическую форму. Когда-то Роза объяснила Аметист, что она прекрасна такой, какая она есть. Проигрыш и психологическое давление Яшмы привёл к тому, что Аметист начала сомневаться в словах Розы Кварц. Грэг В эпизоде «Maximum Capacity» было показано, что Грэг и Аметист были достаточно хорошими друзьями и вместе смотрели сериал «Маленький дворецкий» достаточно долго, без перерыва. Но после «смерти» Розы Аметист укоряла Грэга, после чего разорвала их дружбу. Позже они стали чуть лучше относиться друг к другу: на дне рождения Стивена их можно увидеть вместе, играющими с пиньятой. Эпизод «Story for Steven» намекает, что она отрастила себе длинные волосы из-за того, что ей понравились волосы Грэга. Сардоникс Так же, как Жемчуг не нравится Сугилит, Аметист не нравится Сардоникс. Сардоникс заставила Аметист чувствовать себя виноватой за случай с Сугилит. Она ревновала к Сардоникс, потому что Гранат предпочла слиться с Жемчуг, а не с ней. Но в эпизоде «Back to the Moon» заметно, что их отношения немного улучшились. Стивонни В «Alone Together» Аметист с радостью приняла Стивонни. Она также дала ей имя, совместив имена Стивена и Конни. В «Crack the Whip» Аметист была удивлена тем, что Стивонни справилась с Яшмой без её помощи. Видалия Аметист и Видалия были близкими друзьями в прежние времена. До встречи с Видалией Аметист тусовалась с Грэгом, но Видалия понравилась ей больше. Им было очень весело вместе, но они перестали общаться. В «Onion Friend» они вновь встретились спустя долгое время. Выяснилось, что Видалия была вдохновлена ею не только в картинах, но и в повседневной жизни. Лев Как и все Кристальные самоцветы, Аметист не имеет никаких проблем в отношении ко Льву как к части команды и как к другу. Перидот Как и остальные Кристальные самоцветы, Аметист изначально считала Перидот врагом. Но после того, как Перидот пришлось поселиться в ванной Стивена, а позже и выйти на контакт с самоцветами, Аметист и Перидот начали общаться. Их взаимоотношения более подробно рассмотрено в эпизоде «Too Far», Аметист находила Перидот очень смешной. Во время миссии в Киндергартен Перидот понравилось, как Аметист смеётся над её словами, и начала шутить над другими самоцветами, что доводило Аметист до истерического смеха, но позже случайно оскорбила саму Аметист. Вернувшись с буром, она пыталась рассмешить Аметист, но та проигнорировала её. После спасения от бура Аметист приняла извинения Перидот, записанные на диктофон, но всё же назвала её ботаном. В эпизоде «Message Received» Аметист бурно радовалась тому, что Перидот не выдала их Жёлтому Алмазу. Её и Перидот связывает крепкая и необычная дружба: обе невысокого роста и у них трудности с восприятием себя, как показано в сериях «Too Far» и «Too Short to Ride». Док, Айбол, Арми, Нэви и Лэгги В серии «Hit the Diamond» Рубины считали её человеком и хвалили за неплохую игру. Когда «люди» раскрылись, Рубины были на них злы. В серии «Back to the Moon» Аметист замаскировалась под Яшму. Рубины почитали и восхваляли её, особенно Айбол и Док. Когда Док узнала, что Яшма - не Яшма, а Аметист, гнев рубинов усилился. Они объединились в одного большого Рубина и набросились на Аметист, но Сардоникс вышвырнула их в открытый космос. Сердолик, Тощая, Аметисты и Яшмы Аметист познакомилась с ними на орбитальной станции с человеческим зоопарком («That Will Be All»). Все они оказались самоцветами с Земли, одни были сделаны в Киндергартене Альфа, другие – в Бета. В конце эпизода Аметист после победы над Голубой Агат тепло прощалась с новыми друзьями. Появления Комната При входе в комнату Аметист дверь раздвигается пополам, образуя диагональную волнистую линию и фиолетовое свечение. Комната Аметист находится на нижней части водопада, который начинается с комнаты Жемчуг. Она любит, когда её вещи разбросаны по всей комнате, иногда в больших скоплениях, и называет это своей «системой». Через водопад в комнату Аметист часто попадают вещи Жемчуг. В комнате Аметист есть лужи, с помощью которых можно попасть в другие комнаты, а также проход к Кристальному сердцу. Камень самоцвета Геммология thumb|200px|Аметист в реальной жизни * Аметист — камень, соответствующий знаку зодиака для тех, кто рождается в феврале, или для знака зодиака Рыб и Водолея. *Аметист является национальным драгоценным камнем Уругвая. *Аметист назначается на планету Нептун. *Аметист относится к ветвям макро-кристаллического кварца и обязан своим фиолетовым цветом примесям железа и алюминия. *Как и другие разновидности микрокристаллического кварца, аметист имеет прозрачный до просвечивающего ясности и стекловидный блеск. *Аметист камни часто связаны с греческим/римским богом Дионисом/Бахуса, бога вина, опьянения, безумия и сельского хозяйства. Это может быть причиной ее импульсивности. *Поскольку аметист считался противоядием против пьянства, многие винные кубки были вырезаны из камня аметиста. Тем не менее по сей день, фиолетово-лиловый аметист является символом трезвости. *Цвета варьируются от фиолетового и лилового до бледно-красно-лилового. *Без этих красителей аметист был бы просто прозрачным бесцветным кварцем. *Так называемый зеленый аметист получают путем термической обработки, но так как аметист определяет его фиолетовый цвет, зеленый аметист не считается истинным аметистом. Интересные факты * Скорее всего, во время строительства дома для Стивена Аметист получила серьёзное ранение, из-за которого ей пришлось регенерировать. Так как её наряды в «We are the Crystal Gems» и «Gem Glow» отличаются. * Аметист немного говорит на испанском. В эпизоде «Monster Buddies» она говорит: «No, mi torta!», что в переводе значит: «Нет, мой сэндвич!». * Вероятно, Аметист страдает таким видом навязчивого поведения, как патологическое накопительство, которое также называют синдромом Плюшкина. Оно подразумевает собой сильную любовь к вещам (особенно старым и изношенные), их накоплением и болезненной реакцией на то, что с ними необходимо расстаться. Подобное поведение также встречается у Грэга (до серии «Maximum Capacity»), Перидот и Ляпис Лазурит. * На Нью-Йоркском Comic-Con Ребекка Шугар сказала о том, что дизайн и цветовая палитра Аметист основана на героине Времени приключений Принцессе Пупырке из её более ранней работы на этом шоу. * В эпизоде «Steven and the Stevens» показано, что Аметист также умеет хорошо играть на барабанах. ** В «We Need to Talk» уточняется, что именно Грэг научил её играть на этом инструменте. thumb|Страница в гиде по Кристальным самоцветам * Аметист — первый самоцвет, регенерировавший во втором сезоне. А также предпоследний в третьем. * Нынешний облик Аметист по цветовой палитре имеет сходство с платьем Розы Кварц: белый «верх» и серо-фиолетовый «низ». Видимо, такое произошло потому, что перед «пуфанием» Аметист думала о Розе. ** Также текущий вид Аметист имеет сходство с её концепт-артом 2013 года. * Аметист также первый самоцвет, чей самоцвет был треснут (второй — Ляпис Лазурит, третий – Айбол). * Аметист как минимум шесть тысяч лет, как подтверждено в «Marble Madness», так как именно шесть тысяч лет назад был деактивирован Киндергартен. ** Даже несмотря на то, что ей уже была тысяча лет во время войны за Землю, она все равно в ней не участвовала. ** В эпизоде «On the Run» она также упоминала, что жила некоторое время в Киндергартене после появления на свет; она играла с камнями, которых также считала своими друзьями. ** В эпизодах «Story for Steven» и «We Need to Talk» Аметист вела себя как животное или одичавший ребёнок. Она, в основном, ходила на четвереньках, была агрессивна и любознательна, грызла пакет с поп-корном как собака и даже бегала за палкой, которую ей кинула Гранат. Это может быть потому, что она жила в одиночестве в Киндергартене, пока её не нашли Кристальные самоцветы. Как она отучилась от этих привычек, пока неизвестно, но вполне может быть, что она наблюдала за Грэгом и Стивеном. Также это могло случиться из-за смерти Розы. * Для Аметист непонятно человеческое состояние обморок. Она часто принимает его за внезапную смерть. Это видно в сериях «We Need to Talk» и «Rocknaldo» (в первом она видела без сознания Грэга, во втором на её глазах упал в обморок Рональдо). * Аметист очень любит преображаться. Раз уж на то пошло, по ней можно судить о способности самоцветов принимать мужские формы (хотя в случае с превращением в Стивена так смогла и Гранат). * Во время её последней регенерации промелькнули все её образы. * В эпизоде «Too Far» мы узнаём, что Аметист дефектный самоцвет. У неё отсутствуют характерные черты кварца. Так, она должна быть в два раза больше. * По оценке Перидот, Аметист моложе других самоцветов из Киндергартена примерно на 500 лет. ** Это означает, что ей 5500 лет. * В «гиде по Кристальным самоцветам» написано, что раньше Аметист экспериментировала с мужской внешностью, в том числе её альтер эго Фиолетовая Пума. * В реальной жизни Аметист работала бы сборщицей мусораhttps://twitter.com/ben_levin/status/702762367327666176. * На данный момент Аметист является самоцветом с наибольшим количеством регенерационных-костюмов (всего четыре). * Аметист появилась на свет в Главном Детском Саду (Кидергартене Альфа, Яслях Альфа, Детский Сад Альфа, Главный Киндергартен, Главные Ясли) в ячейке №5. ** Она узнаёт о своём индетификационном номере в серии «That Will Be All» – Аметист Сектор 5 Ячейка 8ХМ. * Аметист впервые запузырила самоцвет в серии «Earthlings». Примечания ar:أميثيست de:Amethyst en:Amethyst es:Amatista fi:Amethyst fr:Améthyste hu:Ametiszt it:Ametista ja:アメジスト pl:Ametyst pt:Ametista pt-br:Ametista ro:Ametist tr:Ametist vi:Amethyst Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Кварцы Категория:Дефектные Категория:Тайная команда Категория:Команда коротышек Категория:Аметисты